


Aches

by crippledboyfriend



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippledboyfriend/pseuds/crippledboyfriend
Summary: Hanzo’s not getting any younger. Fighting illness is miserably difficult for his sore body, but now he finally has a partner he’s comfortable sharing his vulnerability with.





	Aches

**Author's Note:**

> It’s more clear to me than ever that all I care about coming on tumblr to see is squidbiscuit’s art. I love her interpretation of Jesse and Hanzo and felt inspired to write a little sickfic <3

Hanzo woke up in a sweat, his stomach cramping. Part of him knew he needed to get up and be ill, but the half-awake, exhausted side of him tried to convince himself that everything was okay. 

He wasn’t sick before he went to sleep. It was probably nothing. 

Hanzo was used to getting sensations that started out feeling like completely unavoidable nausea, but with enough willpower, he could hold it all in. This wasn’t something to worry Jesse with.

Hanzo felt a pain in his belly and couldn’t hold back a bit of a grunt. He forced himself to sit up. As he burped, he moved his hand up to his mouth, although he could tell his body was reacting slower than his mind.

Hanzo began to wish that he _would_ throw up. It would probably make him feel better than _this._

Hanzo’s back locked up as he doubled over and heaved off the side of the bed. A gurgling noise rose in his throat as a few small chunks left splatters on the hardwood floor. Hanzo allowed himself a bit of vocality as he stomach twitched, slowly trying to let everything up.

“Hanny?” Jesse woke up. “Darlin’, are you alright?”

Hanzo burped, welcoming more puke up. As it rushed past his lips, he burped again. While his body forced itself forward, Hanzo felt a greater, even sharper pain his back.

Jesse heard the sick splash and shot to Hanzo’s side. He rubbed Hanzo’s sweaty back in the dark, wondering what the extent of the mess would be. However, Jesse didn’t say a word. He simply massaged his boyfriends’ shaking body and hoped that he would be done soon.

“I didn’t…” Hanzo’s voice shook. “Know I wasn’t well.”

“Well, as it turns out, I had no idea, either,” said Jesse. “You mind if I turn the light on?”

“A little,” said Hanzo. His ears were ringing, and while his stomach had settled a bit, he was convinced that he threw his back out. While Hanzo wanted nothing more but to be unconscious (and thought he easily could be if he stood up) sleep didn’t seem like it would be able to come easy. He knew he was in for a rough rest of the night.

“Oh, Hanzo, you know I’ve seen worse,” Jesse chuckled and ran his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, hoping to soothe him with the action. “Somebody’s got to clean this up, and ya don’t want it to be you, do ya?”

“Thank you, Jesse.”

The gratefulness in Hanzo’s voice made Jesse a bit upset.

“Poor dear,” Jesse got out of bed and turned on the light. 

They both needed a minute to take in what a mess Hanzo had made. 

When Jesse tried to make eye contact with his boyfriend, he refused. Hanzo’s face was red, but Jesse doubted it was just from embarrassment.

“Well, ya didn’t get any on yourself.” Jesse commented. Hanzo was silent.

“Need a tissue at least?” Jesse offered, and Hanzo graciously took it.

“You just lean back now, ya hear?” Jesse ordered. “I’ll get to work.”

When Jesse got back from the kitchen with paper towels, he found that Hanzo hadn’t moved. Getting sick was no easier with age.

“Lay back and rest,” Jesse insisted. “What do you think you’re gonna do, hon?”

“Nothing…” Hanzo began to admit. “I just can’t bring myself to lie back down.”

“Whaddaya mean?” Jesse asked as he pressed down on the warm chunks, picking them up with nothing but a few paper towels protecting his hands. He didn’t bring a bin to help dispose of the mess, so he started a small pile of crumpled up, wet paper towels by the mess.

“I think I threw out my back,”

Hanzo worried that maybe he shouldn’t have said anything when he saw the concern in Jesse’s eyes.

“Um, hold on,” said Jesse, unsure of what to do. “I’ll try to help ya when I’m…not touchin’ your sick.”

“I apologise,”

“Don’t be apologisin’, I’m almost done,” Jesse said as he wiped up the last of it. “The floor’s gonna be just fine. I’m only worried about you, Hanzo.”

Jesse picked up all of the dirty paper towels.

“I’ll go get rid of these and wash up,” Jesse said with a promise of, “Be right back.”

Hanzo decided to just stay still and wait. If he didn’t move, his back wouldn’t tense up in pain. It was humiliating, but he’d already admitted what happened to Jesse, and he was being more than nice about it. Hanzo just hoped he’d be better soon so he wouldn’t have to rely on the cowboy so much.

_“It’s just a 24-hour virus…”_ Hanzo told himself, believing that he could will his stomach bug to be short-lived.

Jesse came back and sat on the bed.

“Maybe I could rub this out a bit,” Jesse suggested, putting his strong, calloused hands on Hanzo’s skin. “How does this feel?”

“Good,” Hanzo sighed, and Jesse applied a bit more pressure as he squeezed at his lover’s skin. He continued a slow massage for a few minutes, but then he started to worry that he would hurt Hanzo more if he overdid it.

“Well, pumpkin, howdya think we should go about this?” Jesse crossed his arms. “You need to lay down. What if I try to support ya and tilt you back real slow? Don’t worry, I won’t let ya give up halfway.” Jesse gave Hanzo a wink.

“…alright,” Hanzo winced as Jesse reached around him. His right arm went around his back to his shoulder, and his left slowly pushed him down at his hip bone. Hanzo made a slight noise of pain as Jesse forced him on to his back, but he didn’t express much.

Jesse wiped a bead of sweat off of Hanzo’s forehead before cupping it.

Hanzo felt a bit better on his back, but it was hell getting there. He wasn’t sure how he was ever going to get up again. He pushed that negative thought out of his head and told himself,

_“You’re body will ache less when you’re no longer ill.”_

Hanzo was shocked at how much pain this bug had put him in, but at least he had Jesse here. Jesse understood him and was always sympathetic. He was the only person Hanzo felt comfortable enough with to show vulnerability.

Jesse clucked his tongue and said,

“I think I should stick the thermometer in you,” 

“I feel feverish,” Hanzo admitted, allowing the fussing in his pained state.

Jesse dug around in the bathroom until he found the thermometer. As he reentered the bedroom, he shook down the mercury inside with a few quick, sharp snaps of his wrist.

Hanzo opened his mouth for Jesse, letting him place it under his tongue. Jesse frowned and sympathetically rubbed the top of Hanzo’s hand. He wondered what made his lover sick so suddenly as he watched over him and waited. Whatever it was, it seemed terrible. Jesse didn’t want to end up with this himself.

Jesse slipped the thermometer out from Hanzo’s lips and bent down to kiss them before reading the number.

“101 and a half,” Jesse read. “Once we reach a decent hour, I’ll ask Angie to make a house-call.”

“Is that bad?” asked Hanzo, his entire body starting to feel heavier. He knew the illness was still sinking in.

“Yeah, you’re sick for sure,” Jesse chuckled. “How does your belly feel now?”

“That has shown improvements, but I feel worse overall,” Hanzo admitted, placing a hand on his lower stomach. “I could easily get sick again.”

“In that case,” Jesse brought the trash can to Hanzo’s side of the bed. “I sure hope ya can at least sit up to make it in here, sugar.”

“We’ll see,” said Hanzo as Jesse crawled back in bed and stroked his face.

“Aww, well, please let me help in any way I can,” Jesse took Hanzo’s hand and they both gently squeezed. “I’ll bring that bin right to your face and hold back your hair for ya.”

Hanzo relaxed, but his stomach continued to gurgle.

“Do you think you could get any more sleep?” asked Jesse.

“Yes,” Hanzo felt weak. “If you stay at my side.”

“I’m right here,” Jesse showed concern and touched Hanzo’s stomach. “I’ll be here to help if you spew again. I promise ya that, Hanzo.”

All that could be heard was Hanzo’s tummy, and the ache in his bones kept him from moving to show his other affection. Finally, with heavy exhaustion in his voice, Hanzo said,

“I love you, Jesse.”

“I love you, too.” Jesse’s voice came out as a gentle whisper and he ran his fingers over Hanzo’s beard so gently that it helped ease Hanzo into rest. Jesse worried that Hanzo was holding in a lot of pain, but he took comfort knowing that he was allowed to watch, observe, help. This was the only way Hanzo could even admit that he felt so terrible he was in no shape to be alone, but Jesse still got to be here to assist him the best he could. If Hanzo had to empty his belly any more, Jesse could knew he could help his lover up close and personal without having to jerk around his sore back. Even though Jesse wished he could do more for Hanzo, there wasn’t anybody on the planet that could help Hanzo rest any better than his trusted partner.


End file.
